


Happiness

by fivecenturiesofringo



Category: National Treasure (2004)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, happy relationship feels, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivecenturiesofringo/pseuds/fivecenturiesofringo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Riley Poole always wished for a small bit of happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

With his books selling like wildfire, and a second book in the works, Riley Poole was significantly satisfied with his life. It was late autumn in Boston, and the apartment’s heater was on the fritz again, so he was tucked away beneath the thick, navy blue comforter, laptop open and word document up on the brightly lit screen. 

The front door opened. “Ri? You home, baby?”

“In the bedroom!”

She walked in, simultaneously kicking off her boots and dropping her bag onto the armchair in the corner. “Well, don’t’ you look cozy.” She unbuttoned her skinny jeans and slid them down her legs. “Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all.”

Kai slipped in beside his warm body and sighed happily, curling into him and brushing her lips against his stubbly cheek. “Did you spend your whole day in this bed?” Upon his nod, she turned his chin so their lips could meet, sliding together softly. “You’re overworking yourself, as usual. Honey, you’re ahead of schedule. What’s the problem?” 

Riley closed the document. “I just feel useless when I’m not working.”

“You aren’t useless. You are far from useless. I love you.” She kissed him again, running her fingers back into his hair. He sighed against her mouth. 

“I have a book signing tomorrow. And then I’m meeting Ben for lunch. Abigail was asking about you, I guess? She wants to have us over for dinner sometime this week.” 

Kai had to smile at that. “I am totally okay with that idea. Abigail is awesome.” 

“Yes, she is.”

“I was going to make ravioli for dinner, the really cheesy kind that you like.” Kai kissed each of his cheeks. “That sound good to you.”

Riley shifted in his position. “Ravioli always sounds good to me, Kai.” 

“Good. I’m gonna get that going, then. Don’t work too hard.”

///

“Riley!” the voice rang out. He looked around the restaurant, and finally found his target sitting at a table in the corner. Ben looked good, as always. Ever since the Mt. Rushmore incident, he had looked healthier every time they met up. It probably had something to do with Abigail’s good influence, making him eat better, run a few times a week. 

“I want you as long as I can have you,” she’d said to him, “and you can’t take care of yourself. You tried to convince me the other day that ramen is a meal. Ramen is not a meal, Ben Gates.” She clucked and kissed his cheek. 

Riley sank down across from him and smiled. “Hey Ben. How’s life?”

“Good, good. I ordered you the mushroom ravioli, and they’re bringing out the wine menu.” Ben pushed the bloomin’ onion towards the center of the table. “Everything is going great, Riley. Just the way I want it to. And how’s Kai? She doing well at the company?”

“You know Kai, Ben. Even if she wasn’t doing well at the company, she would still stick with it. She’s determined that everyone needs her. But, she is doing well, very well actually. She’s moving up the ranks more and more every day. And she is more worried about me than anything else.”

Ben nearly choked on his ice water. “That reminds me, how’s the book coming?” 

Riley grinned. “It’s great, Ben. Fifty times better than the first. You know you’ll be one of the first to read it when it’s finished.”

“Well, naturally. Someone has to correct all your historical mistakes.” 

///

Riley gets back to the apartment late, much later than he had planned. Ben wanted to go to the bar and throw a few back, and he had forgotten to text Kai. She was on the couch, curled up under a blanket, watching The Mummy. 

“Hey, baby. You okay?” 

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, shaking her head. “Could you sit down by me?”

He sat by her feet, and reached over to caress her cheek. “What’s wrong, Kai? You’re scaring me, babe.” 

“I have something to tell you, and you have to promise you won’t get mad, okay?” He nodded. “I went by the doctor’s today. You know, because I’ve been feeling so sick lately. I found out some… interesting news.” Her eyes lifted to stare into his. “I’m pregnant, Riles.” 

Riley’s body froze, his eyes widening. “Wait… what?”

“Pregnant. You know, I’ve got a bun in the oven.” She shifted, uncomfortable. “Riley. Baby, talk to me. What’s going through your mind right now?” 

Pregnant… Pregnant… Pregnant?! He finally unfroze, a smile stretching across his face. “We’re gonna have a baby.”

“Well, technically, I’m going to have a baby, but… Riley? Riley, what are you doing?” He finally reached her, pressing his lips to hers. She let out a breathy sigh, and let her body relax. 

“We’re going to be parents. I’m... I’m so happy.” He rested his forehead against hers. There they fell asleep together, curled up on the small surface, after beginning to discuss their plans for their little family. 

///

Abigail and Ben’s house was huge, and historic, and Riley could never remember where everything was. He would be searching for the bathroom, and end up in the third guest bedroom. It drove him insane, but it warmed his heart to see his friends so happy living together, set to be married in six months. 

“Abigail, this salmon is amazing,” Ben said. 

“Thank you, sweetie.” Abigail smiled. “Kai, Riley, how have you two been? It feels like it’s been ages since we last had you over for dinner. We can’t go this long without seeing you again.” 

Kai reached over for Riley’s hand. They had agreed, beforehand, that they would tell their friends that evening of their lovely news. “Well, we actually have some news,” Kai said. Ben and Abigail turned their full attention to the couple. “I am currently six weeks pregnant.” 

“What?” Abigail said. “Oh, Kai, Riley, that’s fantastic! Congratulations!” 

Riley felt like he was on top of the world. “Thank you, Abigail. It was a surprise, no doubt, but we’re both really excited about it, and we’ve started looking at houses, and, altogether, this is a blessing. We didn’t know we wanted to start a family until the opportunity arose.” He kissed Kai’s cheek.

“What are you hoping for? Boy or girl?” Ben asked.

“I’m hoping for healthy,” Kai said. “I just want the baby to be healthy, and I will be happy. Riley?”

He looked sheepish. “Well, of course I want the baby to be healthy. That’s the number one priority. But I kind of want a daughter. Boys are hard. I would know, I am one.” 

“Yes, they are incredibly difficult, aren’t they?” Abigail commented, shooting a sharp gaze and Ben, who looked a tad bit terrified. “But I can’t wait! Kai, you have to let me plan your baby shower!”

They chattered as they moved through the entrée, and when Abigail brought out cheesecake, Riley ate three slices himself. There’s really nothing better than good food with your closest friends (the author can attest to this), and they left that evening with a weight lifted off their chests. 

///

Clara Annabella Poole was born seven months later, on a rainy evening in October. The first time Riley held her in his arms, he cried. He wasn’t ashamed to admit something like that. Ben even sniffled the first time he held his goddaughter, exclaiming that she would call him Uncle Ben, and she was perfect. Abigail cooed over her and squealed at the old-fashioned name they had chosen. 

“Beautiful baby,” Kai said later, stroking Clara’s downy brown hair as she slept in her arms. Riley was sitting on the bed beside her, sleepy. “Can you believe how amazing she is? We made her. She’s a mix of you and me, me and you. Can you see it?”

Riley nodded. “I can. I love you, Kai. And Clara. And I promise to always take care of you. Always.” He kissed her, then his daughter.

fin


End file.
